


The Family Business

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficathon, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is uncertain about his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: The fabulously-talented Giallodih! Art can be found [here (Tumblr)](http://giallodih.tumblr.com/) and [here (Deviantart).](http://giallodih.deviantart.com/art/Family-business-401709998)  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: June 8, 14, 24, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 24, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Word Count: 2002 + 1698 + 1294 (Total: 4994)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> All chapters can be found here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick attends an exhibit opening at the Gotham Art Museum.

_The shattering of glass_  
 _And terror’s bones_  
 _Are just another night’s work_  
 _In Gotham._

  


**Sandra Springer ******  
 **"Gotham’s Bones"**  
 **2013 C.E.**

“How about one more, Dick?”

“Look this way!”

“Flash those pearly whites!”

Dick smiled for the cameras as the paparazzi shot their pictures outside the entrance of the Gotham Art Museum. He continued smiling as he waved and walked the red carpet toward the iron doors inlaid with stained glass. Clad in a simple-yet-expensive tuxedo, his smile bedazzled as he asked, “Hey, Don, how’s Judy?”

“Just great,” the photographer replied.

“Ellie, did your son win the football game?”

“And the championship!” Ellie beamed as she snapped a photo of Dick.

He smiled back. He enjoyed the spotlight and felt very comfortable as the cameras clicked.

“Where’s your mentor?” called out a photographer.

“Relaxing this evening.”

“Hard at work?” Don asked teasingly.

“Of course!” Dick gave a final wave and disappeared inside.

The foyer was quiet as the guests had moved on to the exhibit area. Dick was familiar with the layout of the museum, having visited many times before in his civilian and superhero identities. It was a prime drawing card for Gotham’s Rogues. He walked over the mosaic floor and under the banners advertising the Greek exhibit. Dick ran a comb through his thick, dark hair and straightened his tie.

_Time to play the Heir Apparent._

Dick walked down the corridor as he left the foyer. Chamber music drifted down the hall as he followed the signs directing him to the Mallory Room, which housed the latest exhibit. He entered the room and was immediately drawn to a statue of marble perfection. Not only did the Greeks admire the male body, their love of sculpture was just as strong. They disliked anything but idealized beauty in their art.

Dick appreciated beauty in all its forms. He saw enough ugliness in his night job. He gazed passionately at the work of art, admiring the curve of the statue’s hip and the sweet pout of its lips. The statue’s body was contorted in the pose of a discus thrower. In the grand tradition of the Greek Olympics, the athlete was nude. 

“Appreciating fine art?”

Dick smiled at Barbara’s voice. He turned to see his friend dressed in a dark-green, low-cut gown with a diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings.

“You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Dickie.”

Dick grinned at her. “Care to view the rest of the exhibit?” He offered his arm.

Barbara took it and made a little curtsey. “Lead on, Mr. Grayson.”

Dick grinned and led Barbara to the next area of the exhibit. The beauty of the sculptures was breathtaking. There were female statues, too, though the women were draped with marble togas. Each curve of a breast or hip was sublime.

“Beautiful,” murmured Barbara.

Dick agreed. He paused at a tableau that featured two male statues entwined in a passionate embrace. The taller of the pair was slightly older, his large hands gripping the biceps of the younger man. Dick was strongly reminded of him and Bruce. 

“Remind you of anyone?”

Dick looked at an amused Barbara. “Not really,” he smirked.

They viewed the rest of the exhibit and declared it one of the best they had ever seen.

“It’s well put-together,” Barbara said.

“The Director hires talented people.”

They emerged into a solarium that was a profusion of colors: red, orange, yellow, pink, blue and green. Marble fountains sparkled with clear water and floating flowers of all colors. A Green Man wall fountain gushed an impressive stream of water from its mouth as the stars glittered through the skylights. The guest mingled as waiters circulated with glasses of champagne and hors d’oeuvres.

“Lovely,” Barbara murmured.

Dick agreed. He liked the pageantry of the museum surroundings.

_Always a circus boy at heart,_ he thought amusedly.

“Daddy, how nice to see you,” Barbara said with a smile as she and Dick walked up to Jim Gordon.

“And you, darling.” He smiled approvingly at Dick. “Try the champagne. It’s quite good.”

Barbara picked up a glass from a passing waiter and handed a second glass to Dick.

“Where’s Bruce tonight?” Jim asked.

“Oh, just sitting at home. He begged off because he just went to the Strathams’ ball last night.”

“Well, I can see that. A little time at home would suit me.”

Barbara grinned knowingly. “Daddy likes nothing better than to sit in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace with a good book.”

"’Fraid that’s not too exciting,” Jim said with a laugh.

“Sounds just right to me,” Dick said with a smile. “Mmm, you’re right, this champagne is good.”

As father and daughter talked, Dick thought about getting Bruce in front of a fire.

_Maybe on a fur rug._

He hid his smirk by taking a sip of champagne.

“So, ol’ Brucie is taking the night off?”

The speaker was Harlan Endicott, a distinguished, gray-haired man with piercing brown eyes and a hawk-like nose. He was Old Money and a shrew businessman as well. Rivals with Bruce for years, Harlan never stopped looking for an opportunity to one-up him.

_Or the Heir Apparent._

Dick never minded the appellation. He understood the press’ need to play thing up.

“Yes, too much partying last night,” Dick said with a quick smile.

“Oh, ho, got sloshed again, eh?” Harlan winked as he jabbed his elbow into Dick’s ribs.

“Pretty much.” Dick was careful not to let his dislike for this man show. He had been around businessmen enough to know revealing too much of himself was a mistake. “Occupational hazard.”

Harlan laughed. It wasn’t a pleasant sound. “With Brucie, situation normal.” He finished his glass of champagne. “So he’s got you standing in for him?”

Dick bristled. “I’m here as a junior executive of Wayne Enterprises.”

“Well, of course. Junior it is.”

Dick could feel his teeth set on edge at the sneer in the older man’s voice. “Yes, since I’m attending college.”

“I heard that you’d considered Hudson University.”

“I did, but I guess I’ve become a Gotham boy.” Dick chose an hors d’oeuvres from a passing waiter’s plate. It was light puff pastry filled with cream.

“Really?” Harlan plucked a fresh glass from another tray, nearly guzzling it down.

Dick sipped his champagne slowly. Bruce had cautioned him about alcohol and the loss of control. Humans in the superhero business without superpowers had to be especially in charge of their faculties.

“Does it bother you to be his errand boy?”

“What?” Dick’s surprise was quickly followed by irritation. 

“You heard me.” Harlan grabbed another glass of champagne Dick realized that he could hear slightly-slurred speech. “You’re just the errand boy sent to carry out Brucie’s whims.”

Dick kept a rein on his temper. There was no use fighting with a drunken man.

“Mr. Endicott, how nice to see you.”

_Thank heavens for Barbara,_ Dick thought gratefully as she swept into the conversation, completely distracting Harlan. Dick slipped away.

He drifted around the room, using the skills that Bruce had taught him to stick to the shadows and remain unnoticed. It was perfect for observing other people, and Gotham’s High Society were no secret to him. He had practically grown up in the social milieu of these people, hearing the whispers about his ‘Gypsy background’, a scandal to be sure if was true. Bruce had never confirmed or denied it, not wanting to create more pressure for his orphaned boy. The prejudice against the Roma was pervasive and insidious.

When Dick had been old enough, Bruce had given him the choice of acknowledging his heritage. Dick had chosen not to confirm or deny simply because he liked to keep the self-appointed snobs guessing.

He was well aware that the only reason that the ugly whispers remained unspoken to his face was Bruce and his family’s power and prestige in Gotham. People resented him poised to inherit such a vast fortune and the royal title.

_Because it **is** royal, even if Bruce won’t admit it _

Dick finished his champagne, a small smile on his lips. He had something special with Bruce that none of them would understand.

Suddenly the crash of glass brought everyone’s attention up to the skylight. People screamed as glittering shards rained down in a deadly waterfall, crashing to the hard stone floor in a riot of color.

Dick’s muscles were ready to spring as he saw the portly figure float down clutching an umbrella, surrounded by other men using umbrellas to drift down.

“Well, now, a fancy shindig and no one invited a Cobblepot? Tsk, tsk.” The Penguin closed his umbrella and pointed it at the crowd.

Dick shot a look at Barbara. Neither one had brought their costumes, simply because where would you carry them?

_Though my costume could probably fit in my wallet,_ he smirked.

For now they had to play the part of innocent bystanders. Dick longed to spring into action, but his secret identity had to be protected.

So he waited for an opportunity and hoped that the Penguin wouldn’t do more than rob a few wealthy citizens and be on his way. A glance at Barbara showed that she was probably thinking the same thing. He gave her a slight smile and she returned it.

“C’mon, now, pony up. My fellow socialites always carry a bauble or two or a bit o’ cash.” 

The Penguin squawked his distinctive laugh as his men moved throughout the crowd, snatching jewelry and wallets. One came toward Dick and Barbara and they reluctantly surrendered their valuables. Barbara looked like she wanted to kick the man in the groin as her mother’s jewelry disappeared into the sack.

One white-haired man objected strenuously to his watch being taken and his wife screamed as he was hit on the head with the butt of a robber’s gun. Dick flexed his fingers as Barbara tossed her red hair with a flick of her head, her hands opening and closing.

Suddenly a distinctly-shaped shadow appeared on the floor as with a whisper of silk, the Dark Knight leaped down from the broken skylight. Tossing Barbara a grin, Dick managed to kick the leg of the robber who had stolen his wallet. The thief buckled and ended up on his rear end.

The crowd of socialites tried to get away as Batman fought the Penguin’s minions. Dick and Barbara managed to appear lucky, tripping thugs and getting in the way to prevent them from getting a clear shot at Batman.

At some point during the fight Dick wound up close to Batman. “Great entrance,” he murmured.

“Glad you approve.”

Dick grinned as he managed to trip another minion. The Penguin was squawking at the top of his lungs as his carefully-planned robbery fell apart. He waddled and jumped and threatened mayhem with his umbrella. If the situation wasn’t so dangerous, it would have been comical.

Batman collared the Penguin. “Time to be set on ice, Penguin.” 

“You…you…!”

“Very eloquent, Oswald.” Batman tugged. “Let’s go.”

The crowd buzzed as the police arrived and assured everyone that once everything was logged as evidence, they would get their valuables back. Dick took Barbara’s hand and led her to a small fountain.

“Good job, Ms. Gordon.”

“Not bad yourself, Mr. Grayson.”

“Well, looks like the Bat is still on the prowl,” slurred Harlan Endicott as he swayed on his feet.

“Yes, he’s doing his duty,” Dick said, hoping to avoid further conversation.

“Looks like you did your duty as Brucie’s stand-in.”

“I try.” Dick escorted Barbara away.

“Slick move, Boy Wonder,” she whispered.

He laughed as they left the solarium.

& & & & & &

Later that night as Dick lay in the bed he shared with Bruce, he heard his lover come in and join him under the sheets. Smelling faintly of the soap that they used in the Batcave showers, Bruce nuzzled Dick’s neck. Neither man spoke, not needing words as they snuggled close and fell asleep as the moonlight shone in the master bedroom. 


	2. The Jewel In The Prince's Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick visits Bruce at Wayne Enterprises.

  
_He glittered_   
_Like the greatest jewel_   
_In the Prince’s crown_   
_And was treasured_   
_Even more._   


  


**Sir Alan Embree**  
 **"Days Of The Raj**  
 **And Other Poems"**  
 **1922 C.E.**

The Wayne Enterprises building was a mixture of sleek and antiquated located in the business district of Gotham City. The branch-off of the Wayne Foundation headquarters was located in a 19th-century brownstone in the arts district, but business required modernity, even in gargoyle-infested Gotham, so the old-fashioned façade of the business side of the company was Art Deco at its finest. When Bruce’s grandfather Arthur Wayne had moved his business from the brownstone to the newly-completed building in 1933, it had heralded hope in Great Depression Gotham. The clean lines and spire at the top of the building had been the latest fashion back then, and still was admired in the 21st century. 

Dick walked through the lobby with featured pink, polished marble floors and columns and colorful artwork on the walls. When he had first seen the lobby, it had been all gray stone and bland, off-white walls. Even as a youngster he had complained about it looking like a cross between a hospital and a prison. Alfred had stifled a laugh as Bruce had merely lifted an eyebrow, but within a week a major overhaul of the lobby had begun.

Dick rode the elevator up to Bruce’s floor, nodding pleasantly at the receptionist. She smiled as he walked down the corridor, brightened occasionally by paintings from the finest artists.

The office at the end of the hall bore the legend, _Bruce Wayne, President & Chief Executive Officer._ Bruce’s Secretary, Alice Milkowski, was a pleasant, middle-aged woman with perfectly-coiffed brown hair and a sharp green business suit with a gold starburst pin on the lapel.

“Good morning, Dick.”

“Good morning, Alice.” Dick indicated the office door with his head. “Is he in?”

“Yes, and in a good mood, too.”

“Wow, it’s my lucky day.”

“How was class this morning?” Alice shuffled through a stack of papers on her desk.

“Pretty good. American History is a nice change from Accounting or Business Management.”

“Ah, but the future CEO has to learn these things.”

Dick sighed theatrically. “I suppose so.”

Alice smiled. “Good. Go right on in.”

Dick opened the door and walked in as Bruce spoke on the telephone. Bruce waved him in and Dick closed the door. He set his backpack down and drifted over to the tall glass windows and gazed out over the city. It was a bright day and Gotham looked as bright and cheerful as Metropolis in the sunlight, an oddity to be sure.

Dick half-listened to Bruce’s conversation. He watched a robin fly by, his lips curving into a smile. He wished that he was out flying right now. There was nothing like the freedom of flying. It was the purest form of joy.

Bruce hung up and said, “Nice view.”

“It is.”

“I don’t mean the city.”

Dick smirked as he spread his legs apart. His jeans were tight and he knew that Bruce had noticed, because Bruce noticed everything.

Dick could hear the creak of the leather chair behind the desk. There was no sound of expensive leather shoes on the plush, cobalt-blue carpet. Strong hands clamped down on his shoulders as Dick could smell Bruce’s distinctive cologne. He leaned back into Bruce’s embrace. 

“Cut that out,” Bruce grumbled good-naturedly as Dick brushed his ass against Bruce’s groin.

Dick laughed. “You started it.”

Bruce chuckled in his ear. “I did, didn’t I?” He pushed his hips forward. “Should I chase you around the desk?”

“How about bending me over the desk?”

“That can be arranged.” Bruce nipped at the nape of the younger man’s neck. He started to drag Dick toward his desk. 

Dick’s heart rate speeded up as he allowed Bruce to drag him toward the desk. Bruce pushed him facedown, scattering a few papers. The desk was not the massive oak as in the study at Wayne Manor, but it was solid cherrywood. The walls were painted pale blue and featured the _avantgarde_ artwork that intrigued them both.

Dick laughed silently. Here he was ready to be fucked by Bruce and he was ruminating about decorating schemes! But the desk was close to his face so it wasn’t all that weird.

_Or maybe it is but who cares? I’m gonna get me some!_

He heard the click of the lock and Bruce took care of the door. Bruce strode back across the carpet and rested his hand on the small of Dick’s back.

“Relax,” Bruce murmured. He walked around to the other side of the desk and opened the bottom drawer.

“Always prepared, huh?” Dick teased.

“Smart mouth. We should put it to better use later. First things first.”

Bruce came around behind Dick and gently pulled his jeans down, caressing his buttocks. Dick shivered as Bruce slowly pulled down his briefs next.

“Perfect,” Bruce said in quiet awe.

Dick closed his eyes as Bruce prepared him using one finger, then two. Dick was always prepared for Bruce.

Bruce stroked his lover’s hips and unzipped his pants, nudging his cock against Dick’s ass. Dick relaxed as Bruce massaged his back, slowly entering him with practiced ease. Dick clenched his buttocks around Bruce’s cock, grabbing onto the edge of the desk to brace himself. Bruce began to rock as he thrust in deeper, sending waves of pleasure through Dick’s body.

“You feel _so_ good,” Bruce moaned, strong hands gripping slim hips. He rubbed his thumbs over silken skin and thrust in a little harder.

Dick moaned as he was stretched and filled by the man he loved. He matched Bruce’s rhythm by pushing back and glorying in the sensation of being claimed. Being taken by Bruce was always exhilarating.

He closed his eyes and let his sensations take over. He could smell the combined cologne and sweat and feel Bruce’s fingers digging into his flesh as he filled him. Gasps and grunts echoed in the office as Bruce rode his young lover.

Dick reached down and cupped himself as he balanced himself on one hand. It was handy having perfect balance. He could feel himself close to coming. One last thrust from Bruce sent him over the edge and the spilled into his own hand. Bruce hit his climax seconds later and Dick could feel the full force of his orgasm. Bruce kissed his left shoulder blade before pulling out.

Bruce cleaned them up, one of his perks as CEO of the company being a private bathroom. Dick welcomed his ministrations and flopped into the comfortable chair in front of the desk once his pants were zipped up.

“Wow, I hope you don’t greet all your visitors this way.”

Bruce chuckled as he went around to his side of the desk. “Not a chance.” He sat down and asked, “Are you visitor or worker today?”

Dick sighed. “I’m not sure.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Dick leaned forward. “I’m just not sure about all this.”

“All what?”

Dick waved his hand to indicate the office. “All this. The company and my place in it.”

Bruce re-stacked the papers they had scattered. “Do you want your own office?”

“I haven’t graduated college yet. I don’t think it’d look good to have my own office.”

“You’re going to take over someday.” Bruce cocked his head. “Or does that bother you?”

Dick slumped in his chair. Alfred would frown in disapproval. Gentlemen did not slump. “I’m not sure. I’m not the business type. I’m a guy who likes sequined jackets, not Brooks Brothers suits with conservative ties.” He laughed as Bruce adjusted his baby-blue silk tie. “I wear tuxes and suits for the formal balls and museum exhibits but you know I prefer jeans and those sequins.”

“Corporate types wear jeans nowadays.”

“Yeah, for Facebook and Google, but this is Wayne Enterprises.”

Bruce set aside the papers. “Do you mean you’d rather not take over someday?”

Dick sighed. “I know it’s expected but do I fit? I’m a circus brat, Bruce, and I punch bad guys at night. Crimefighting is where my heart really is. I’m not a corporate type.” Dick sat up straighter with a wry smile. “Heaven knows you and Alfred have despaired of my fashion sense. I’m sequins and sparkles at heart, not that Brooks Brothers or Savile Row jazz. I could never be you.” 

Bruce smiled gently. “I don’t expect you to be.”

Dick wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. “Maybe I’m not good at this business thing.”

“Maybe not. How are you doing in your business courses?”

“Fine. They’re awfully dry as dust.”

Bruce smiled. “They are. But high finance can be exciting in ways the textbooks don’t explain.”

Dick swept the unruly bangs back from his eyes. “I prefer the Wayne Foundation side of the business.”

“Admirable. The Foundation was set up and administered by my mother. She’d approve of you taking that over.” Bruce picked up a gold Cross pen and lightly tapped the blotter.

“Isn’t that part of the Wayne Enterprises deal?”

“It is, though it’s separate in a lot of ways.” Bruce set down the pen and rose from his chair. He came around the desk to sit on the edge in front of Dick. “If you’re concerned, don’t forget that Lucius is here to help you. He’s invaluable to me, you know.”

“I know.”

Bruce reached out and touched his finger to Dick’s cheek. “Though you’re even more invaluable.”

Dick grinned and reached his leg out to touch his foot against Bruce’s thigh. “I’m the jewel in the Prince’s crown.”

“Most definitely.”

Bruce leaned forward and kissed Dick as his lover wrapped his legs around Bruce’s.


	3. The Heir Apparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin experiences a revelation while on patrol.

  
_The Heir asked_  
 _One day,_  
 _"What shall_  
 _I be?"_

_The answer was,_  
 _"Yourself"_  
 _As the mantle_  
 _Fell_  
 _About his shoulders._  


  


**Edna Sinclair**  
 **"The Mystery Of**  
 **Maynard Manor"**  
 **1906 C.E.**

Dick stretched as he did a series of exercises to warm up for patrol tonight. He rested pixie-boot-clad feet on the mat, and watched his movements in the set of mirrors attached to the Cave wall. He liked his green shorts giving him freedom of movement as his leg muscles rippled. They were strong legs, an acrobat’s legs, a dancer’s legs.

He smiled at the thought of being a dancer. He had taken ballet lessons when he was younger but had given them up as practice was too time-consuming. He kept the knowledge of the exercises to limber up. As much as the life of a famous ballet dancer might be appealing, crimefighting was his greatest passion.

He continued his exercises, limbering up for the night’s work. When he looked up, he could see Bruce’s reflection in the mirrors. His lover’s dark-blue eyes glittered.

Dick felt a familiar thrill course through him. He deliberately stretched out, performing a slow series of exercises that showed off all his assets to their best advantage. He knew that Bruce was watching every move and smiled to himself.

He bent down to do his final stretch and strong hand gripped his hips. Bruce growled, “Enough teasing, brat.”

Dick laughed as Bruce pushed against his ass, rubbing up against his younger lover. Dick wiggled his ass and his buttocks were promptly slapped. He moaned as Bruce pulled down his panties and quickly prepared him.

_Only Bruce would have lube ready in a situation like this._

Bruce dispensed with foreplay though he did caress Dick’s smooth buttocks. He thrust his cock in and Dick felt waves of pleasure shoot through him. He pushed back, trying to impale himself even further on Bruce’s cock. Bruce’s grip tightened on Dick’s hips as he thrust harder.

Dick urged him to go faster and harder. Bruce readily obliged, Dick glancing up and seeing their reflections in the mirrors. Their eyes met and Bruce thrust in again, the waves of pleasure washing over him as he tried to grab the edges of the mat for purchase. His own cock was bobbing painfully, eager for release, but he had to use both hands for balance this time. He screamed as Bruce’s cock kept hitting his prostate. The bats high above fluttered and squeaked.

Bruce’s fingers found his cock and worked him to the brink, his climax hard and hot as he literally saw stars. Sweat trickled down his face as Bruce grunted and with one final thrust, spilled his seed into Dick’s body.

Dick’s heart and respiration were racing as he collapsed onto the mat. Bruce pulled out and sank to the mat beside Dick, gathering his lover into his arms.

They lay quietly for a moment, letting their heart rates and breathing settle back to normal. Bruce brushed the hair out of Dick’s eyes and his lips quirked into a smile.

“I guess we’ll have to clean up before we go out.”

“Oh, man,” Dick groaned as he moved his hips, “I think all my energy’s gone.”

“Never.” Bruce kissed the tip of Dick’s nose. “I’ve never seen a ball of energy more brilliant than you.”

Dick kissed Bruce on the lips, beaming at the compliment. “Let’s go punch out some bad guys!” He tried to get up, hindered by his panties twisted around his ankles.

Bruce laughed and helped him get put together again.

& & & & & &

They were off to Gotham in the Batmobile a short time later. Robin’s lassitude of afterglow had morphed into a burst of energy. He could barely sit still, much to Batman’s amusement.

Patrol started with a burst of energy for them both, and the muggers they caught half an hour into the night reaped a whirlwind of fists and feet as they were swiftly defeated and tied up, ready for Jim Gordon’s men to come and pick them up.

The Dynamic Duo were in perfect sync, knowing and anticipating each other’s moves without fail. They were equals though conversely Robin often deferred to Batman, the man who had trained him. He trusted Batman and was immensely pleased that trust was reciprocated.

They watched as a gang of jewel thieves cleaned out one of Gotham’s most prestigious stores. Batman would give the signal and they would strike.

Robin watched Batman in the light of the moon. They were a team, utilizing all manners of skills and equipment to carry out their Mission. Their amazing support staff of Alfred and Lucius ran as smoothly as Wayne Enterprises.

A sudden thought struck Robin just as Batman said, “Now.”

They exploded down and the thieves yelled in surprises. The battle was fierce but Robin’s blood sang as he used his skills to take down each thug one-by-one.

Robin saw one of the thugs produce a gun and draw a bead on Batman. Robin threw a batarang and knocked the weapon out of the robber’s hand. Batman barely acknowledged the save but Robin knew that he had seen it. He concentrated on his own battles and they finally had an alley full of knocked-out jewel thieves to preside over. They tied them up and Robin made his second call of the night to Jim Gordon.

_“You and your partner are keeping me in business, Teen Wonder,”_ said Jim in a cheerful voice.

“You’re entirely welcome, Commissioner.” 

_“Okay, tell Batman that if he wants to stop by later, I’ve got hot coffee.”_

“Thanks, I will.”

“Let’s go,” Batman said after Robin had ended the call.

“Right.”

The rest of the evening was uneventful and they did stop by the rooftop of the Gotham City Police Headquarters. Jim Gordon was waiting with the promised coffee and they drank it in comfortable silence as they watched twinkle in downtown Gotham, finally speaking of the night’s work and when Robin yawned, Jim laughed and said, “Better get this one to bed, Batman.”

Robin nearly blushed. It was a sure bet that the commissioner didn’t realize just what taking him to bed meant. Batman answered smoothly, “I think you’re right.”

On their way back home in the Batmobile, Robin grinned. “You know, I had a thought.”

“A thought, huh? Could be dangerous,” Batman remarked dryly as he gripped the wheel, easily palming it as he drove them along the country road.

“Ha, ha.” Robin unwrapped a stick of peppermint gum and popped it into his mouth. “I was thinking how someday I was going to inherit the mantle of the Bat.” _Though there’s only one Batman, Bruce, and that’s you._

“You will. Someday the old bones won’t hack it anymore.”

_Better than the alternative._

“It made me realize that this little enterprise...” He indicated the car and their costumes. “…is the family business, too.”

“Family business?” Batman’s smile was amused as it often was when his young partner chattered.

“That’s right. You’re in charge of Wayne Enterprises and of Batman, Incorporated.” 

The car glided along the road, moonlight shining on the sea.

This time Batman laughed. “Good observation, Teen Wonder. So do you feel a little more comfortable with your place in the scheme of things?” He drove them through the secret entrance to the Batcave.

Robin considered and a happy smile spread across his face. “Well, at least I’ll feel comfortable in _one_ of the family businesses.”

Batman shook his head fondly as he parked and they exited the Batmobile. He took hold of Robin’s shoulders and said, “You’ll always be my family, business or not.”

Robin removed his domino mask and his blue eyes sparkled. “Same here.”

They kissed as the bats overhead squeaked approvingly.


End file.
